Happy Birthday
Happy Birthday is an episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Summary No one remembered Ben's 16th birthday, and then the Circus Freak Trio attacked the city. Story A man was being chased by a gang at night. Man: No! Help!! Gangster #1: You can run but you can't hide! Then, three shadows appeared. The Circus Freak trio stood in front of the man. Man: AAAAH! You aren't one of them, are you? Acid Breath: Of course... Acid Breath killed the man. Then the gang saw the dead body on the ground next to the Circus Freak trio Gangster #2: Who are you? Thumbskull: The last people you will ever see again. All five gangsters: Nooooo! (UA intro) In Ben's house, Ben, Kevin and Gwen are talking. Kevin and Gwen walk out from the room. Kevin: Are you sure you don't want to go shopping with us? Ben: Uh, yeah. Today is a important day. Did you forget it? Kevin: Let me guess... New Sumo Slammer game? Ben: No! Gwen: Let's go Kevin. Kevin and Gwen: Bye, Ben. Ben: Bye. Then, Kevin and Gwen went out. Ben sat at his house. Ben: No one remembered it. I'm a famous superhero but no one remembered my birthday. Maybe I'll buy a cake and celebrate my birthday myself. Then, Ben walked out to buy his cake. While Ben was walking on the street he saw the Circus Freak trio robbing the bank. Ben: Circus Freaks? You picked the wrong day... (turns into Rath) Rath: Rath! Rath ran towards the Circus Freak and punched Thumbskull. Rath: LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, ACID BREATH, THUMBSKULL AND FRIGHTWIG! NO ONE ROBS THE BANK ON RATH'S BIRTHDAY!!! Acid Breath spit the acid at Rath, but he dodged it. Frightwig used her hair to grab Rath from behind. Frightwig: We have been watching you for a long time, Ben Tennyson. Rath turns into Goop and freed himself from Frightwig. Goop pressed the Ultimatrix and transformed into Swampfire. Swampfire: Swampfire!!!! You have picked the wrong day to fight me. (makes two fireballs in his hand) He threw the fireballs at the Circus Freaks. The Circus Freaks dodged them and started to attack Ben. Thumbskull: Ha!! (punches Swarmfire) Swampfire: Ow! Then, Frightwig used her hair to hit Ben. Swarmfire:Aaah! (Swampfire fell down) Acid Breath spit acid at Swampfire. Swampfire dodged it and stood up. Swampfire: It seems you are more powerful them last time. But I'm stronger. (goes ultimate) ULTIMATE SWAMPFIRE! The Circus Freaks ran away. Ben chased them. Ultimate Swampfire:Hey, come back! Then he ran into a broken building. Ultimate Swampfire:Oh, so you wanna play hide and seek, huh? Suddenly, Acid Breath spit acid behind Ultimate Swampfire. But he dodged it. Acid Breath stood on a platform, then he jumped down. Ultimate Swarmfire:Oh, it's just you. Where are the others? Acid Breath: I will kill you alone. Ultimate Swampfire: Then do it. Acid Breath opened his mouth, ready to spit acid at Ben but he threw a bomb at Acid Breath's mouth. The bomb exploded and Acid Breath fainted. Ultimate Swampfire turned back into Ben. Ben walked out. He saw Thumbskull and Frightwig standing on top of the next building. Ben:OK! (turns into Cannonbolt) Cannonbolt: Cannonbolt! (goes ultimate) ULTIMATE CANNONBOLT! Ultimate Cannonbolt jumped up and changed into ball form to hit Thumbskull. Thumbskull flew away and fell on a car. He fainted. Ultimate Cannonbolt:Come on! Now it's just me and you! Frightwig: Yeah! (She used her hair to tie him up.) Ultimate Cannonbolt: Um..... Frightwig: You will lose, Tennyson!!! Ultimate Cannonbolt: No! (He changed into ball form and hit frightwig away) Then Ultimate Cannonbolt pressed the Ultimatrix and transformed into Diamondhead. He cut off Frightwig's hair and untied himself. Diamondhead: Surrender? (pointed a sharp diamond at frighwig) Frightwig tried to attack Ben but he kicked her away. Then, a plumber caught the Circus Freaks and put them into a plumber ship. Plumber: Ben, your grandpa called you home tonight. Ben: Why? Plumber: He didn't tell me. Ben: OK. Thanks for telling me. Ben walked home sadly. Ben: This is the worst birthday ever! He entered his house. He saw Gwen, Kevin, Grandpa Max, Manny, Helen, Cooper, Julie, Jimmy and Alan in front of him. Everyone: Happy birthday Ben! Ben: This is the best birthday I've ever had! THE END Characters Heroes Ben Julie Gwen Manny Helen Kevin Alan Cooper Jimmy Grandpa Max Villains Circus Freaks Aliens Used Rath Goop Swampfire Ultimate Swampfire Cannonbolt Ultimate Cannonbolt Diamondhead Category:Episodes